


Princeling

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Slice of Life, mentions of prostitutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: Jehan has cooked up a new scheme.





	Princeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MildredMost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildredMost/gifts).



“What…are you wearing?” Esme freezes in the doorway, barely managing to hold on to the basket in his arms. 

“How do I look?” Jehan asks with a very self-satisfied grin, as he spins around to show off his new costume to Esme, then preens once more in the mirror. 

“Like you spent money we don’t have on a velvet coat and a tailor?” Esme sets his basket on the table and begins to take out the groceries he’d picked up at the market and bakery. 

“Don’t be so droll.” Jahan comes over and glances at the modest selection of their weekly food supplies. “We’ll be able to buy twice as much if this works out.”

“If what works out?” Esme is trying to not sound frustrated. Jehan is always coming up with all kinds of outrages schemes. They don’t work more often than they do, and Esme is left to kiss away the tears of rage that inevitably come, no matter how much Jehan pretends not to care. 

“Do you think I look princely?” Jehan presses, tossing an apple up in the air and catching it with his long fingers. Esme does him the favor of actually considering what he’s wearing. Jehan has on a pair of his nicest trousers in a light grey and a new blue velvet coat with no clasps and all lacing going straight up to his chin. 

“You always look good, dear.” Esme concedes. The blue is a good match for Jehan’s light eyes and yellow curls. The tailoring is cheap but it’s enough to give the coat a cinched waist and show off Jehan’s figure. Esme wishes he could imagine this was all for him, but he knows it is meant for Jehan’s clients. ‘

“That’s not what I meant,” Jehan growls in disappointment. “I have a new service I’m planning to offer. Roleplay. With myself as the Prince of Vere.”

“Oh Lord.” Esme hides his face in his hands, breaking out into giggles. Ever since the “incident” at the tavern, Jehan had not been able to let go of the idea that someone had “accused” him of being a Prince Laurent look-alike. Most people would consider that a compliment but Jehan took it as a very serious slight that someone might consider him to be, in own words, “more mousy than golden, for the Prince is as mousy as they come.” 

“Why are you laughing? You don’t think I could pull it off?”

Esme doesn’t want to make him feel bad. Sometimes, he thinks these schemes are what keep Jehan going. With the work he does… Esme doesn’t know how he manages it. He tried it once and completely failed. Now he just sticks to the horses. He steps over to his lover and puts his arms around Jehan’s shoulders, looking up into his face with as soft a smile as he can manage. “Isn’t the point to show more skin than less when attracting clients?”

“Depends on what you’re going for.” Jehan drops the apple and winds his arms around Esme’s waist. “Some people like to imagine they have a magical cock that can unlace even the most buttoned-up princelings.” 

“And you think this…service will be popular?”

“Well we’ll certainly find out, won’t we?” Jehan kisses himself, gently. He’s told Esme he never kisses him the way he kisses clients or vice versa. Sometimes, Esme wonders how that’s possible. Lately, he’s learned to not think about it at all. 

He tangles his hands in Jehan’s thick blond hair and presses against him, the warmth of their bodies creating a bubble of peace around them. _If he wants to play the Prince, let him_ , Esme thinks to himself. _As long as he’s just Jehan with me._


End file.
